Explosive
by iamQuoz
Summary: When a bomb goes off in the jeffersonian who will survive unscathed? Pre season 3 ending


Explosive

Summary: what happens when a bomb goes off in the Jeffersonian? Who will survive unscathed?

Setting: This story takes place somewhere before they met Sweets, Hodgins and Angela are still "together", and Cam and Booth are still "a thing". Would not really be in existence due to mass-destruction.

A/N: This is a very moving story _if_ you don't skip entire paragraphs at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own bones, wish I did, but I don't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed an ordinary enough day, as Zack and Doctor Brennan stood around the examination table. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Booth had gone out to lunch.

Then suddenly, mass chaos ensued. Rubble and debris flew everywhere. After the dust settles we no longer see Zack or Doctor Brennan. Suddenly we see Zack come out a pile of rubble.

"Oh…" I moaned "My, head…" _where's doctor Brennan_? I thought frantically. I started rooting through a pile of rubble. "Doctor Brennan!" I called out, and then I heard a slight groan. "Oh, please, please, please be okay." I thought out loud. I just couldn't imagine life without her. I continued to pull away debris. After a little bit of clearing, I began to see her. She was in bad shape. I pulled her limp body out of the pile. What was; oh some one must be calling my cell phone, I think I'm going to have to call them back later.

I picked up doctor Brennan like I would if she were an infant. Then once I had a good hold on her, I started for the side door. I kicked open, the now busted, door. I walked slowly down the excruciating steps. I could hear Booth yelling at the police to let him by, although the shrubbery obscured me from his, and everyone else's point of view. "Let me through!" booth yelled, "I want to help!" "Sir there is nothing you can do, besides according to the reports the building isn't safe to go inside of yet. We don't know what caused the explosion"

"Agent Booth!" I yelled, "I'm over here!" "Zack?" Booth yelled back "You heard him, he needs _my_ help!" I saw booth round the bushes (and various trees) and I saw his jaw drop (close your mouth before flies nest type open- jaw) when he happened to see whom I was carrying out of the Jeffersonian.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were rushed to the hospital with booth riding with us. I don't know how he convinced the E.M.T.'s (Emergency Medical Technicians) to let him though… That's all I really remember, because the E.M.T's gave me some sleep inducing drugs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I awoke several hours later; the whole gang was there. I was very glad that they were mostly all out of the Jeffersonian when it blew. Doctor Brennan was in the hospital bed next to mine, and she looked rather beat up. "What are the extents of my injuries?" I inquired "Good morning to you too Zack" Angela said. "It's morning?" boy was my internal clock off.

Hodgins said "Yeah, and dude do you even know what happened?" "I think, some one bombed the Jeffersonian." "I think you're right." Booth said "now it's a matter of finding the who, and the why."

Hodgins and Angela left shortly after that, Hodgins went to get me a book, and Angela went with him. When booth left the room to ask the doctor when Brennan would wake up, Cam came up to my bed. "You might have _saved her life_" Cam said in a sort of aw stuck tone.

She left to ask about my injuries (Because I wanted to know earlier) as she turned to leave Brennan stirred in the bed. Cam didn't notice however. I sat up in the bed. "Doctor Brennan?" I said "Are you awake?" She didn't open her eyes, but she said "Zack? Where are we? And then opened her eyes.

"We're in the hospital" I said in a calming tone "but don't worry, we are going to be fine." "Why are we here Zack?" Brennan said in a worried tone "what happened?"

I told her everything, from the mass explosion to the ride in the ambulance. "You saved my life…" Brennan said struck with aw "where is everybody else?" I told her their where a bouts, and she seemed relived.

Then booth came back into the room "Bones!" he exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Awake, and alert" Brennan said, "Zack already told me what happened"

Cam then came strolling into the room "Well look who finally decided to wake up" cam joked, "you feeling okay?" "Just fine, thanks."

Well… as long as _she's_ fine (when she's happy we're all happy)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while, Hodgins and Angela came back to the hospital. Angela seemed very relived at the fact that Brennan had woken up.

During the "question an answer" round of the interrogation (I call them how I see them) I couldn't seem to understand why everyone was calling me a hero. All I did was remove her from a damaged building.

However, she saw things differently.

If she had been the one to "Save" me I'm pretty sure, that under no circumstances, would she think my life was at risk.

Life is such a fragile thing… I should know, with so many near death experiences "under my belt"

Say, I wonder if they serve Mac & cheese in _this_ hospital…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued

Kudelycraze12321 signing off


End file.
